


Stalking Isn't Creepy If It's Mutual

by Insomnia_Productions



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, So hard, Stalking, Written for a Request, and blushes a lot, based on a tumblr prompt, but fails, in the form of misaki being a hot mess, just let the poor baby have one moment of being a functional human, like really a lot, misaki tries so hard, please, really really bad stalking, saruhiko is smooth as fuck, so maybe a tiny bit OOC?, so what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomnia_Productions/pseuds/Insomnia_Productions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: “You fainted… straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>in which misaki fails at stalking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalking Isn't Creepy If It's Mutual

 

Fushimi Saruhiko, Scepter 4’s youngest member and third-in-command of the detective and police organization, is known for his sharp observational skills.

(Well, that, and his fast, analytical mind. And his moody, antisocial personality. And massive childhood problems that no one actually knows the specifics of. And also his  _ face _ .) 

Currently, these skills are being put into play in the  _ observation  _ of an extremely cute guy teaching two excited children skateboard tricks in the park. Because screw responsible use of power. And besides, it was the other guy who started it. Oh, yes, it was  _ him  _ who began the affair in a Starbucks just a few days ago, when Saruhiko happened to glance up from his phone and  _ observed  _ a pair of amber eyes not-so-discreetly watching him from behind a book bigger than the ginger-haired boy holding it.  _ Thermonuclear Fusion.  _ After having gleaned the boy’s name—Yata Misaki—from the messy writing on his cup and done a thorough background check on him (all the while telling himself that it’s  _ not creepy  _ if he’s just gathering information on a potential stalker), Saruhiko quickly came the conclusion that the boy had not, in fact, glanced up at the same time as him from an interesting read; in fact, he had most likely not been reading the book at all. And that was all the evidence Saruhiko needed. 

(Well, that and the fact that the ginger got up almost immediately after Saruhiko, and the whole way back to headquarters, Saruhiko had the distinct feeling that he was been surreptitiously watched from behind a series of hedges. And the other fact that these occurrences continued for the next five days, although the perpetrator never seemed to get any better at stalking. It’s almost laughable.) 

Now, having expanded his research on the ginger, courtesy of Scepter’s 4’s extensive civilian database (refer to previous comment on trashing all known laws on the fair use of power), Saruhiko has found and approached the park near Yata Misaki’s current part-time job, and is passing his brief half hour of free time enjoying the sight of the other pulling some mildly concerning stunts on his skateboard. 

(That is, concerning to someone who actually cares. Which Saruhiko doesn’t.) 

Less than ten minutes into his break, the children Yata is teaching wave goodbye and run off to link hands with a tired-looking woman, and Yata turns around and skates in the opposite direction—which brings him right to Saruhiko’s bench. 

Amber eyes widen almost comically, and the ginger sputters out, “I-it’s you!” 

Saruhiko raises an eyebrow. “Have we met?” 

A deep crimson flushes Yata’s face. “A-ah… no… sorry… I just recognized you from… from…” 

“About five days of poorly-executed stalking,” Saruhiko completes. “I’m aware.” 

It doesn’t seem possible for the ginger’s blush to darken, but somehow it does. “I… um…” He falls silent, and suddenly spins around on his skateboard and pushes off, flying away at an incredible speed… 

…only to smash face-first into a nearby lamp-post. 

Saruhiko stands and approaches the staggering ginger—just in time for Yata to let out a quiet  _ ouch  _ and pass out into his arms. 

  * ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ · ~ ·



“Mmf…” 

Saruhiko looks to his right on the bench, where he has set down the unconscious ginger, and gives Yata a wry smile as amber blinks confusedly up at him. 

“What… happened?” Yata inquires, sitting up and bringing a tentative hand to his head. 

“You fainted… straight into my arms.” Saruhiko smirks. “You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” 

Instantly, the cherry-red flame engulfs Yata’s face again. “Sh-shut up, asshole.” 

“Asshole?” Saruhiko hums. “Ah, well, I’m told that many stalkers are bitterly disappointed upon meeting the object of their interest in person.” 

“Yeah? No shit…” Yata mumbles, and then snaps his head to the side to turn wide eyes on Saruhiko. “N-not that I was stalking you!” 

Saruhiko raises an eyebrow very slowly. Yata holds his gaze for for a moment, expression wavering, and then gives a defeated sigh, slumping against the wooden backrest.

“...All right, so maybe I was stalking you a little.” His voice takes on a vaguely defensive tone. “But only a little! It’s no big deal, and I won’t anymore because you’re an  _ asshole _ , so just let it go.”

“But I’m in Scepter 4,” Saruhiko says innocently. “Third-in-command, in fact. It’s my personal duty to report anyone who could potentially be a threat.” 

“A  _ threat _ —” Yata begins indignantly. 

“Because, you see,” Saruhiko continues, ignoring him, “known stalkers qualify as potential threats.”

“I hate you,” Yata seethes. “I really hate you.”

“I’m sure you can understand why I am obligated to report you to the information department.” 

“What kind of  _ fucked up  _ revenge—” 

“But I suppose I might forget to mention it. It was a very  _ terrible  _ attempt at stalking, after all, hardly worth my remembrance.” 

Yata gapes at him. “W-wait, are you saying you  _ won’t  _ report me?” 

“No, of course not. As third-in-command of Scepter 4, I would never abuse my position like that. But the matter  _ may  _ slip my mind, if a particular condition is met.”

Amber eyes narrow. “What condition, exactly?” 

Saruhiko gives him a slow, self-satisfied smile. “Get coffee with me this Saturday.” 

“E-eh?!” Yata’s face turns beetroot (yet again, and Saruhiko is really running out of synonyms for ‘red’). “You want… to get coffee… with me…?” 

“On Saturday,” Saruhiko repeats. “We’ll meet here. And I won’t report your disgrace of an attempt at stalking. Deal?” 

Yata blinks once, twice, and then nods very slowly. “D-deal…” 

“Well,” Saruhiko glances at his phone, “I have to get back to work. Until then.” 

“Bye,” Yata mumbles, and as Saruhiko walks away, he could swear he hears the ginger whispers, “I must be a fucking masochist.” 

But of course, he doesn’t tell his colleagues that when they ask him what in heaven (or hell, probably hell) is making him smile like that. 

 


End file.
